Freddy Fazbear
"…''Uh… Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power''…" (Phone Guy descrive Freddy nella telefonata della notte 2; ENG) "…''La cosa interessante è che ho sentito dire che Freddy in persona non scende subito dal palco. A lui piace agire nel buio e nel cuore della notte… eh… questo è un'altro buon motivo per non finire l'energia''…" (traduzione ITA) Freddy Fazbear, o semplicemente Freddy, è l'antagonista principale di Five Nights at Freddy's. È la mascotte della Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, che, a partire da mezzanotte, insieme ai suoi amici Bonnie, Chica e Foxy cercherà di uccidere il guardiano notturno. Come tutti gli altri nemici tornerà normale appena raggiunte le 6:00. È anche la mascotte di tutto il franchise. Tra i numerosi capitoli della serie in cui appare: Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes e Five Nights at Freddy's: The Twisted Ones come co-protagonista; Ultimate Custom Night come uno dei 50 nemici selezionabili; Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted come antagonista nelle modalità FNaF 1 e Parts And Service; Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery. Aspetto Modello originale Un animatrone dalle sembianze di un orso bruno antropomorfo, dagli occhi azzurri e dalle folte sopracciglia. La sua testa a cupola e dalla mandibola dislocata, dalla quale spuntano denti squadrati termina con degli zigomi alquanto pronunciati. Il corpo è più largo ai fianchi e meno al livello del petto. Pancia, baffi e l'interno delle orecchie sono leggermente più schiariti e uniformi. Le mani sono munite di quattro dita ed i piedi tre. Indossa un cappello a cilindro e un papillon entrambi neri e brandisce un microfono nella zampa destra. Ha delle impronte di piccole mani sul volto, anche se sono difficili da individuare. Modello VR Modello AR Gameplay Five Nights at Freddy's Per arrivare all'ufficio Freddy farà questo percorso: Palco-Area Pranzo-Bagni-Cucina-Corridoio Destro-Angolo del Corridoio Destro-Ufficio (Show Stage-Dining Area-Restrooms-Kitchen-East Hall-E. Hall Corner-Office). Per le prime due notti della settimana, Freddy sarà inattivo e resterà sul palco. Durante quelle notti, l'orso diventa attivo solo se il giocatore esaurisce l'energia. Dopo che l'energia si esaurisce e il giocatore resta per qualche secondo nella penombra all'interno dell'ufficio, il volto di Freddy viene illuminato mentre è ai piedi della porta sinistra, e, nel frattempo, fa suonare una melodia. Alla fine della melodia, passeranno alcuni secondi per poi vedersi il volto di Freddy che urla contro il guardiano notturno uccidendolo e facendoci andare incontro ad un Game Over. Se il giocatore resta fermo durante la musichetta, il jumpscare può essere ritardato. Questa operazione può essere usata nel caso in cui il giocatore fosse già alle ore 5:00, perchè nel caso il jumpscare venga ritardato, può dare al giocatore una piccola opportunità di resistere fino alle 6:00. Dalla Notte 3 in poi, Freddy può diventare come gli altri animatronics. Attaccherà sempre dal Corridoio Destro passando stanza per stanza. Quando il monitor è disabilitato Freddy si incammina verso l'ufficio. Freddy si nasconde sempre nelle sale più buie della struttura, l'unica caratteristica che può far notare al giocatore in quale stanza si trovi sono i suoi occhi luminosi bianchi sperduti nell'oscurità. Contrariamente a tutti gli altri nemici, non torna mai indietro, cioè arrivato i una nuova stanza non ritornerà mai più in quella precedente. Per sapere se Freddy è in una certa stanza si deve fare affidamento anche all'udito. Se in una stanza si sente una leggera melodia o una risata, vuol dire che Freddy si è spostato. Se Freddy arriva all'ufficio, resta qualche minuto a fissare la telecamera nell'Angolo del Corridoio Destro (CAM 4B) per poi entrare nell'ufficio e urlare contro il guardiano. Anche in quel caso bisogna fissarlo il più possibile per farlo stare fermo. Ultimate Custom Night Passa esclusivamente dalla porta sinistra. Va costantemente monitorato con CAM 1 per sapere la sua posizione. Quando è troppo vicino alla porta bisogna velocememte chiuderla altrimenti attaccherà. Le challenges in cui Freddy Fazbear è attivo e tra parentesi il livello della sua IA in ognuna di esse: *''Bears Attack 1'' (10) *''Bears Attack 2'' (10) *''Bears Attack 3'' (20) *''Old Friends'' (20) *''Chaos 2'' (5) Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted FNaF 1 Parts and Service Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Deliver Curiosità *La musica che suona Freddy è una canzoncina di Georges Bizet Votre toast, je peux vous le rendre (Toreador's March) dall'opera Carmen Overture. **La sua melodia di può essere ascoltata nella telefonata della quarta notte, che può far pensare che Freddy sia potuto essere coinvolto nella morte di Phone Guy. *Phone Guy afferma che Freddy diventa più attivo nel buio. Questo potrebbe spiegare perché è l'unico nemico che arriva dopo che il giocatore finisce l'energia. Tra l'altro, si nasconde nelle aree più buie di ogni stanza, al contrario di Bonnie e Chica. *Escludendo la sua attività per interruzione della corrente, Freddy è l'ultimo dei nemici principali ad attivarsi. **L'ordine di attivazione degli animatroni è lo stesso di quello alfabetico: Bonnie e Chica si attivano sin dalla prima notte; Foxy durante la seconda; Freddy nella terza. *Inizialmente, Scott Cawthon voleva programmare Freddy, in grado di attaccare solo a esaurimento corrente, tuttavia Cawthon aveva intenzione di dedicarsi di più al personaggio titolare. *Freddy Fazbear è il primo animatrone della serie ad avere un jumpscare preceduto da una musichetta. I successivi sono Puppet e Ballora. **In Ultimate Custom Night, ironicamente, compie quest'azione al contrario: canta la sua canzoncina dopo aver ucciso il protagonista. *La risata che si sente mentre Freddy si muove è in realtà una clip audio di una risata infantile, la stessa di Golden Freddy, ma rallentata. Sono stati creati dibattiti solo di recente a proposito dell'appartenenza della risata se ad un bambino o ad una bambina, poiché inizialmente, agli albori della serie, era sostenuta da tutti la seconda opzione. *Una possibile spiegazione per la mancanza di movimento di Freddy sulle prime due notti può essere dato al fatto che sta studiando le mosse del giocatore per capire le sue vulnerabilità. Forse anche altri personaggi non attivi nelle prime notti dei giochi successivi usano la stessa strategia. *A differenza degli altri animatroni, gli occhi normali di Freddy possono essere visti solo quando il protagonista finisce l'energia o quando è sul palco (tranne che per qualche Easter Egg). *Freddy impugna il suo microfono sempre, in tutta la durata di FNaF. Questo lo rende l'unico nemico del gioco a portare il suo strumento, anche dopo esser sceso dal palco. *Se Freddy attacca il giocatore dopo che quest'ultimo ha messo il monitor verso il basso, i pulsanti di luci e porte scompaiono per una frazione di secondo. *Freddy è l'unico animatronic ad avere una sola posizione in ogni feed della fotocamera, ad eccezione di tanto in tanto, quando, guardando la fotocamera del palco si può vedere Freddy, in alcuni Ester Egg, guardare dritto verso la telecamera. *A parte per il palco e per la cucina, la posizione di Freddy sulla telecamera corrisponde a quanto lontano esso sia dal giocatore: più vicino all'ufficio è, più vicino alla fotocamera il suo volto può essere visto. *Mentre per la maggior parte del tempo solo gli occhi di Freddy brillano, si illumina in qualche modo tutto il suo volto durante l'interruzione della corrente e, anche se il suo jumpscare del blackout avviene appunto nella più completa oscurità, Freddy è in qualche modo completamente ben illuminato. Ciò sarà probabilmente un errore di Scott. *Il naso di Freddy sul manifesto con su scritto "CELEBRATE!", se cliccato, farà uno squittio. Questa particolarità, balzata in mente ad uno dei figli di Scott, diventerà una sorta di eredità per quasi tutti i giochi della serie. *Nel trailer di FNaF 1 è possibile notare un buco sulla mano sinistra di Freddy. Questo dev'essere probabilmente un errore. *Tecnicamente, Freddy ha la capacità di correre come Foxy, poiché quando si muove, anche se non è possibile vederlo, si possono sentire quelli che sembrerebbero passi veloci, proprio gli stessi della volpe. *Nel jumpscare di Freddy durante il blackout, lo schermo non si scuote, come dovrebbe succedere quando gli altri robot eseguono il loro jumpscare (tranne Foxy, il quale rimane aggrappato alla porta invece di buttarsi addosso alla guardia). Tuttavia, nel suo jumpscare standard, lo schermo trema. Ciò può essere dovuto al fatto che lo spazio intorno Freddy nel suo primo jumpscare è nero come la pece, eliminando quindi l'effetto traballante che avrebbe causato. Ovviamente potrebbe anche trattarsi di una svista di Scott. *In UCN è uno dei soli due nemici che passano per la porta sinistra, l'altro è Nightmare Fredbear. Galleria